Your Totally My Hero
by Flack's Angel
Summary: Peter has just woken up in Ireland and, has no memory. He does not remember how he go to Ireland, what his name is, all he remembers is a girls voice saying: “You’re Totally my Hero”
1. You're Totally My Hero

You're totally my Hero

Paire's Halo

Synopsis

Peter has just woken up in Ireland and, has no memory. He does not remember how he go to Ireland, what his name is, all he remembers is a girls voice saying: "You're Totally my Hero"

Chapter 1: Awoken in the green

Peter Petrelli

Dublin Ireland

Peter was lying on the grass in what seemed to be an open field. He stirred slightly after hearing this voice repeating over and over in his head.

"_You're totally my Hero" _it came from a blonde girl who was turning and walking out of a jail cell talking to me.

Peter finally woke up and looked around, he was on the ground and was only wearing pants; No shirt and no shoes.

He gets up and looks around again trying to see how he might have gotten there. The was no evidence of how he might have come to be there.

There. Where is there? Where was he?

In the distance he could see a man riding on a tractor and began walking towards him to ask him many questions

"Top of the morning Laddie" Said the man

"Top of the morning Sir" He said

"What might a strapping lad like yourself be doing out alone in the fields of me farm?" He asked him

"I am not sure sir…I'm not even sure how I got here" Peter answered

"Well that is not of the normal…what be your name young man" the farmer asked

"I'm not sure of that either…where am I?"

"Well besides on me farm boy o your in Ireland, Dublin to be specific" the farmer said

"Ireland…that doesn't seem familiar to me…I don't have the accent." He said

"You sound like you are an American…boy o did you get trashed at the pub and forget everything?" The farmer asked.

"that must be it. Maybe I can contact the American Consulate or something." Peter said

"Boy o…the American Consulate is miles from here." The farmer said

"Sir, what is your Name?" Peter asked

"Seamus O'Malley"

"Pleased to meet you"

HeroesHeroesHeroesHeroesHeroes

Claire Bennett

Petrelli Mansion

New York

"Claire? Sweetie? Come in from outside…it's getting dark and it looks like its going to rain" I sat down on the stone bench in the garden and looked up at the sky I pulled my robe tightly around me so to keep the chill away. September maybe considered summer still but I have to tell you that it is quite cold going into the night.

I've been coming out here since I was forced to live with the Petrelli's 4 months ago coming out here some how brings me closer to Peter. Every time I look at the sky I think that Peter is gonna fly back down here

"Claire?" Heidi asked again

"I'll be in, in a minute" I told her

"Okay don't be to long…dinner is in 10 minutes." She said retreating from the doors that lead to the garden.

_I really miss you Peter_

"Peter please come back" I whispered and got up and walked back into the house

It was not fair that Nathan came back, but Peter didn't. I mean how did Nathan come back when Peter was the one with regeneration abilities.

"Claire How was school today?" Heidi asked

"It was fine…homecoming is coming up." I told her trying to front that I was not paying attention at all.

"Yea? Well we will need to go do some shopping for a dress" She said getting excited for the dance that always follows the game.

"A Dress? For what?" Nathan questioned

"weren't you listening…honestly Nathan how do you expect to be representing the people when you don't listen to the people.

When dinner was finished I excused my self up to my room, and climbed into bed. I did not feel like listening to Nathan's excessive prattle about family values

_Family Value's my ass _

He May be my father biologically but biology doesn't mean everything. He forced me to leave the Bennett's, my _"grandmother" _won't let me even call them. I miss them so much. This chick at school has a PDA and she lets me use it during study hall it allows me to get a hold of Lyle who keeps me informed of the happenings going on in Costa Verde. Not that I have ever been to Costa Verde but he keeps me informed, however, I have not spoken directly to my parents.

I grabbed my I-Pod off the end table and the picture of Peter and I taken the night before he exploded.

A Song that has been plaguing me lately is Tattoo by Jordan Sparks.

I listen to this song and I think about Peter. I have even been designing a memorial tattoo but then I Realized it would be pointless. My regenerative skin would have just grown anew

Oooh... Oooh... Ohhh..  
No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
My head in the fire,  
sooner or later I get what i'm asking for  
No matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed.  
The truth is a stranger  
My soul is in danger,  
I gotta let my spirit be free to,  
Admit that I was wrong and then change my mind.  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind.

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one.  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection.  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo,  
Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you.

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking ties.  
When I look in the mirror,  
Didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind.  
Sorry but I gotta be strong and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one.  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo, I'll always have you.

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you.  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do.

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection.  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo.  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you.

_Peter_

I fell asleep that night and had a dream.

Claire Bennett

Dublin, Ireland

_I knew that I had to save you—peter told me in the jail cell after homecoming._

When I heard that, I started to stir a little feeling a little wet and a little cold I open my eyes I looked down at myself and see that I am wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top and baby blue pajama pants. No socks. No shoes.

I nearly fainted when I saw what was before me.

Standing above me was a farmer and PETER!

"PETER!!! You're Alive!!" I said and jumped up and into his arms and wrapped my arms and legs around him

"ugh…who are you? You know who I am? Where am I from?" he rattled off question after question.

"You mean you don't know who I am?" I asked him climbing down from his arms

"I'm sorry….I Don't"

Heroes chapter 1 el fin

A/N: so what do you think?


	2. Finding my way back to you

Your Totally My Hero

Paire's Halo

Previously on Heroes

Claire Bennett

Dublin, Ireland

_I knew that I had to save you—peter told me in the jail cell after homecoming._

When I heard that, I started to stir a little feeling a little wet and a little cold I open my eyes I looked down at myself and see that I am wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top and baby blue pajama pants. No socks. No shoes.

I nearly fainted when I saw what was before me.

Standing above me was a farmer and PETER!

"PETER!!! You're Alive!!" I said and jumped up and into his arms and wrapped my arms and legs around him

"ugh…who are you? You know who I am? Where am I from?" he rattled off question after question.

"You mean you don't know who I am?" I asked him climbing down from his arms

"I'm sorry….I Don't"

Heroes

Chapter 2: Finding my way back to you

Peter Petrelli & Claire Bennett

Dublin, Ireland

_I'm Sorry I don't?_

I can't believe what I am hearing

"Peter…your name is Peter…I'm Claire, your Niece" I said with a hint of sadness

"Claire? Claire? Your voice sounds so familiar… -- Peter started

_You're Totally my Hero_

"You called me your Hero" Peter finished

"Yea I did…you saved my life in Texas and then we found out we were Uncle/Niece" I told him

"Where are we?" I asked

"Dublin, miss" The Farmer responded

"How did you get here when Nathan Made it back" I asked Peter and than I remembered that he doesn't remember everything

"Who's Nathan?" We both asked

"Nathan is your Brother….my biological father" I said with disgust

Heidi Petrelli & Nathan Petrelli

Petrelli Mansion

New York

"Claire…Sweetie…come on Sweetie wake up…time for school" I came into Claire's room at 6:30 to wake her up and she did not move

Claire lay on her bed in a spaghetti strapped tank top and baby blue pajama pants Head phone's still in her ears, and a picture of her and peter held delicately in her hands.

It didn't look like Claire was even in her body her eyes were open but I didn't see life in them

"NATHAN!!!" I screamed a few seconds later Nathan came running in

"what? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Claire….she's dead" I said

"What do you mean she's dead…she can't die…Claire?" he said coming over to her bedside to check to see if she is breathing

"She's not breathing…Heidi call Dr. Suresh…he's the only one I trust with people like us." Nathan said

I left the room and when into Nathan's study and called Dr. Suresh

He promised that he would be over in 15 minutes and true to his word he made it in 15 minutes

I walked him up to Claire's room

"Nathan…Dr. Suresh is here" I told him and he got up to greet the young doctor.

"Dr. Suresh…what's going on with her…She was fine last night, what could have happened to her." Nathan asked

"I'm not sure. Why don't you let me take a look at her" Dr. Suresh said and stepped further into the room and towards the bed.

He reached into his bag and pulled out his stethoscope, and a penlight He opened her eyelids and flashed a light…there was a response.

"Has Claire been developing a new power as of late?" He asked

"No. she hasn't said so" I told him

"I think that she might be practicing a new power…in books I have read when a person is in an astral plane their body becomes dead weight and appears lifeless." Dr. Suresh told us

"How do we wake her up from the astral state?" Nathan Asked

"Very Carefully." Suresh answered

"Watch this"

"Claire…wake up" and then snapped his fingers in front of her face and then she gasped for breath and woke up.

"PETER'S Alive!!" She announced

"What?!?" I asked her

"Peter…I saw him…he's alive…He's alive…He's ALIVE!" She said quivering from the experience of not being in her body.

"Where is he?" Nathan Asked her

"Dublin, Ireland" she said and received looks of doubt from everyone in the room

"Ireland…why would he be in Ireland?" I asked still dubious

"How did Nathan come back in one piece when Peter the one with regenerative abilities did not come back at all?" She asked

"Touché" I said

"How do we know that it is him" Nathan asked

"I could see it in his eyes" Claire answered back

"How do we get him home?" I asked

"Claire" Dr. Suresh Answered

"what about Claire?" Nathan asked

"She can project herself to him again, hold onto him and when we wake her back up he will be back here with her." He explained

"How? I don't even know how I did it last time" Claire asked

"Close your eyes and do exactly what you did last night." He told her

She closed her eyes, pushed play on the music player, and opened her eyes just enough to be looking at the picture of peter and then she became a lifeless corpse again.

I looked at her music player and it said Tattoo—Jordan Sparks

We waited for over two hours, those two hours were very hard on all of us…the though of finally having peter back in our lives, and the thought of how lifeless my step-daughter's body had become.

Seamus O'Malley, Peter Petrelli, & Claire Bennett

Dublin, Ireland

"Claire? Where did you go?" Peter asked the wind having lost Claire to evaporation, moments later she reappeared

"Peter we don't have a lot of Time…I need you to hold onto me." I told him he looked a little skeptical, but nevertheless he put his arms around me and the next thing I knew we were back in New York, lying on my bed with Nathan, Heidi, and Suresh standing around the bed awaiting our return.

"Oh My God…Peter is that you?" Angela Petrelli's voice asked.

Which was weird because I did not see her in the room at all.

"Yes…I believe it's me" He answered a little unsure of what was going on

--Heroes—

A/N: So what do you think? I'm Tired it's 3:50 in the morning I have 3 finals and 8 hours of work ahead of me. JoY! You know what Finals stands for right…If not ill tell ya… Fuck…I…Never…Actually…Learned….this Shit


	3. Homecoming

Your Totally My Hero

Paire's Halo

Previously on Heroes

Seamus O'Malley, Peter Petrelli, & Claire Bennett

Dublin, Ireland

"Claire? Where did you go?" Peter asked the wind having lost Claire to evaporation, moments later she reappeared

"Peter we don't have a lot of Time…I need you to hold onto me." I told him he looked a little skeptical, but nevertheless he put his arms around me and the next thing I knew we were back in New York, lying on my bed with Nathan, Heidi, and Suresh standing around the bed awaiting our return.

"Oh My God…Peter is that you?" Angela Petrelli's voice asked.

Which was weird because I did not see her in the room at all.

"Yes…I believe it's me" He answered a little unsure of what was going on

Chapter 3: Homecoming

Tonight on Heroes

Peter Petrelli & Claire Bennett

Petrelli Mansion

New York

Almost a month has gone by and homecoming is right around the corner Friday to be exact. Peter has finally started to get his memory back

"Claire…are you going to homecoming this year…I know last years was a bust but what about this year?" Peter asked me

"Yeah, I kind of want to it's going to be my last high school homecoming event." I told him as I was flipping through a dress catalog

"See anything good in there?" he said pointing to the page in the magazine

"I kind of like this one" pointing to this dress that was a pale orange floor length gown.

"Do you have a date?" he asked uneasy

"No…I'm gonna go alone figured it might be more fun." I said

"Why would it be more fun?" he asked

"Because then I don't have to worry about the guy only wanting to be with me because he thinks he will get photographed for an article, because I'm Nathan's Daughter" I told him which he understood

2 weeks later

October 29

Homecoming

I was sitting in my room, Heidi and my grandmother getting me ready to go.

"I don't understand why she needs to be all primped when she doesn't even have an escort" My "grandmother" said

"Every girl wants to get dressed up, made up and wants to dance the night away" Heidi answered

"Sit up straight; I don't work with hunchbacks "Angela said

"I won't ever have a hunchback remember?" I fired back

"No need to sass me young lady I am still your grandmother wither you like it or not" She said making sure I new she is the head of this household.

"Did you say sass…I'm the one from the south not you" I said

There was a knock at my door and I said "Come in" and in walked my dad and Peter

"Hey guys what do you think of my creation?" Heidi said pulling me up from the chair at the vanity and twirling me around

Peter Whistled

"Looking good kiddo" Peter said looking me up and down and then got playfully punched in the stomach by Nathan.

"Hey watch it that's my kid man" Nathan said

"What?" Peter asked innocently

"You Know what…ok picture time" Nathan said holding up his camera.

They took a picture of me sitting and then a picture of me with Peter and then a picture of me with Heidi and My grandmother and finally Peter took a picture of me and Nathan.

"Okay kiddo…the limo is downstairs waiting to take the princess to the ball." Peter said

All of them walked me out side and out to the limo.

"Okay Claire…have a great time we'll see you when you get back tonight." Heidi said and the driver opened the door for me.

"You have your cell phone, money, credit card?" Angela asked

"Yes" I said and climbed into the limo

"Bye kiddo" Heidi said and the driver closed the door

We were riving for a few minutes when I received a text message from Peter

From: Peter Petrelli

Hey Beautiful look in the refrigerator

Friday, October 29, 6:45 pm

To: Peter Petrelli

Why…?

CB: 1-212-675-9889

Friday, October 29, 6:45

From: Peter Petrelli

Just do it kiddo

Friday, October 29, 6:48

I looked in the refrigerator and saw the most beautiful corsage in the world. It was a corsage of all different colored roses with baby's breath.

To: Peter Petrelli

OMG…it's so beautiful Peter! Thank you!

CB: 1-212-675-9889

Friday, October 29, 6:53

The phone rang a couple of minutes later…it was Peter

"Thank you so much Peter" I said as I picked up the phone

"Ha-ha I thought you would like that. Just because you don't have a date, doesn't mean you can't have the same benefits" He said

"it's really pretty…I love it" I told him

"I'm glad…how about you save me a dance?" Peter asked me.

"I promise" I promised but I'm confused because he wasn't going to be there

"I have another surprise for you later." He said

Peter and I talk the entire way to the dance and when I arrived I got out went inside found my table and sat down.

A couple of hours and a couple of really bad songs later, a song that I didn't quite mind listening to came on.

It was Hero—By Chad Kroeger of Nickelback ft. Josey Scott

As it started I got tapped on the shoulder and I turned around and was surprised to find Peter there.

"May I have this dance?" He asked

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I figured a little blonde girl, attending a homecoming, might need a "hero" tonight" he said being a little cheesy

"How did you get in? I mean you're not a student and you're not exactly a teenager"

"A lot of power comes with the name "Petrelli" "

I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.   
No heaven, no heaven dont hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away. 

Someone told me love will all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.

Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you.  
It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.

And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As they all fly away

"Thank you Peter" I said as the song ended

"You're welcome" Peter said

"You're totally my hero" I said


	4. Merry Fisticuffs Pt 1

Previously on Heroes

"May I have this dance?" He asked

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I figured a little blonde girl, attending a homecoming, might need a "hero" tonight" he said being a little cheesy

"How did you get in? I mean you're not a student and you're not exactly a teenager"

"A lot of power comes with the name "Petrelli" "

I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
No heaven, no heaven dont hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.

Someone told me love will all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.

Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you.  
It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.

And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As they all fly away

"Thank you Peter" I said as the song ended

"You're welcome" Peter said

"You're totally my hero" I said

Tonight on Heroes

Merry Fisticuffs: Christmas with the Petrelli's Part One

The Petrelli Family

Petrelli Mansion

New York

December 23 the Petrelli Family Christmas party

The family is sitting in the living room dressed up in their most fashionable formalwear and sitting around listening to the most powerful and most boring men in the North East.

Heidi and I went into the kitchen to make eggnog that wasn't flammable like the Angela made. Heidi and I have grown close over the past 6 months. She and Peter are the only ones I can really, really tolerate.

Nathan and I have grown closer, but I have not been considering him my dad. I still call him Nathan, because I am still mad that he still has not let me call my "real" family.

Angela and I have our moments but I have started to accept her as my grandmother. Both of my grandparents through the Bennett's are dead. It's better a mean grandmother than no grandmother.

"Are you glad that school is out till mid January?" Heidi asked me as she got all the ingredients together on the counter. She went and got a glass pitcher and put a label on it marked N. A. (Non-Alcohol) and Claire so that no one will drink it all on me.

"Yeah, I'm glad, The Dalton School is hell of a lot of work. The only fun thing that has happened with them was Homecoming."

"I'm glad you had fun…hey kid, don't be surprised if you get a big gift tonight." She said but didn't give anything away

"what, what is it?" I asked like a 4 year old in a candy store

"Nope, you'll find out in a little bit."

"Hey Heidi, can I put on a song that will not put me to sleep?" I asked her

"Yea sure kiddo, as long as its holiday related." She said

I went up to my room and grabbed a CD and went back down stairs and put it in the central controls.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
We've been waiting all year for this night  
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside  
And all the stockings are hung by the fire side  
Waiting for Santa to arrive  
And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree

It's the best time of the year for the family  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everybody's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

Bells are ringing  
It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)  
And everybody's playing cause school's out  
Celebrating this special time we share  
Happiness cause love is in the air

And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree  
It's the best time of the year for the family  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

No matter what your holiday  
It's a time to celebrate  
And put your worries aside (worries aside)  
And open up your mind (open up your mind)  
See the world right by your side  
It's Christmastime  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

I was glad to see that everyone became happy and started singing along with the song. When the song was over I got tapped on the shoulder and when I turned around, all the while smiling like a fool, I saw my family: Sandra, Noah, Lyle and even Mr. Muggles.

"DADDY!!!" is screamed and jumped into his arms. I am so happy I started to cry.

"Hey Pumpkin…hey don't cry" he said putting me down and allowing my mom and my brother to hug me.

"I have missed you so much baby." My mom said

"I have missed you too you dork" Lyle said

"I have missed you all so much." I said through tears

"Why are you crying baby girl this is supposed to be a happy time not a sad time" my dad said

"How, when, why?" I asked because Nathan didn't want me to have contact with them.

…_hey kid, don't be surprised if you get a big gift tonight._

We talked and hugged for like 15 minutes and then I left to go and find Heidi.

She was talking to Angela and Nathan.

I went up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you Heidi" I said

"No Problem sweetie, but you know it was not me." She said pulling away and nodding her head towards Nathan.

"Thank you…Dad" I said and gave him a hug…he hugged me tighter for calling him dad.

"Your welcome baby girl…I couldn't stand seeing you so sad all the time. Things got better when Peter returned but I knew I had to do something bigger." And he let me go.

A little while later the party started to settle down…it was just the family now and no business people.

The Bennett's on one couch and the Petrelli are on the other me and peter on the love seat.

Mr. Muggles on the floor in between them

"This was a wonderful event…Thank you Nathan for inviting us." My mom said

"You're welcome Mrs. Bennett." Nathan said

"I still don't see why you invited them Nathan." Angela fired back

"Excuse me?" I asked

"What do you mean excuse me little girl, this is my house and my family Christmas party." Angela retorted

"I am part of your family mother, and Claire is a apart of me and the Bennett's are apart of Claire. So sit back, shut up, and relax." Nathan said and I was so grateful.

These are the people who raised me. I will not sit back and not watch them be attacked.

To Be Continued…


	5. Merry Fisticuffs Pt 2

Previously on Heroes

Fade in

The Bennett's on one couch and the Petrelli are on the other me and peter on the love seat.

Mr. Muggles on the floor in between them

"This was a wonderful event…Thank you Nathan for inviting us." My mom said

"You're welcome Mrs. Bennett." Nathan said

"I still don't see why you invited them Nathan." Angela fired back

"Excuse me?" I asked

"What do you mean excuse me little girl, this is my house and my family Christmas party." Angela retorted

"I am part of your family mother, and Claire is a apart of me and the Bennett's are apart of Claire. So sit back, shut up, and relax." Nathan said and I was so grateful.

These are the people who raised me. I will not sit back and not watch them be attacked.

Fade out

To Be Continued…

Tonight on Heroes

Petrelli family

Christmas Eve

Merry Fisticuffs pt 2

The Petrelli Mansion

New York

The Petrelli's & The Bennett's

After the fun filled time we had last night we decided we must do it again. Nathan sent my family to the famous WaldorfAstoria Hotel.

Nathan promised that I could contact them more after the holidays. He promised that all national holidays the Bennett's could spend it with us. I was so happy. Tonight is the Petrelli family Christmas Eve Dinner, and I can't wait for my entire family to be together.

I was sitting on my bed listening to my i-pod and was thinking about the dress I would have to wear. I must have fallen asleep, because I was awoken by Peter telling me to get ready.

"Claire…Claire…Claire!!" Peter tried

"Claire wake up and get ready dinner is in 30 minutes" he said as I was stirring.

"WHAT? I came up here at 1:30…are you telling me its 6:00?" I asked as I jumped up and out of bed running for my closet.

"Which One of these do you like?" I asked coming out of the closet with 3 dresses, a yellow floor length gown, a black knee length dress, and a red knee length gown with a black belt.

"The Red one" Peter said and walked out of the room.

I ran to put the other dresses away and put the Red dress on. Then I went and fixed my hair and my make-up.

I ended up straightening up my hair and then I applied light make-up and ran down stairs and into the kitchen and skid while trying to stop.

Peter couldn't stop laughing.

"Very funny Peter!" I said after looking at the clock and seeing it was only 5: 45

"Well I knew it was the only way to get you down here in time for dinner." I slapped him upside his head.

"Hey come on…don't deny it, if I hadn't lied about the time you would still be lying in bed and would have been 20 minutes late to dinner." Peter said

"Well maybe there was a method to my madness" I told him

"You know how well that would have gone over with mom." He said

A little while later we were ushered into the dinning room for dinner.

Being Italian we celebrated the feast of 7 fishes

"Italians around the world celebrate Christmas Eve with a Feast of the Seven Fishes, also known as La Vigilia.

It is a meal that consists of, typically, seven different seafood dishes. Some Italian families have been known to celebrate with 9, 11 or 13 different seafood dishes. This celebration is a commemoration of the wait, _Vigilia di Natale_, for the midnight birth of the baby Jesus.

There are many hypotheses for what the number "7" relates to, one being the number of Sacraments in the Catholic Church."

"some choices for the 7 fishes include:

Stuffed Calamari in Tomato Sauce

Fried Smelts

Oyster Shooters

Deep Fried Calamari

Deep Fried Breaded Oysters

Deep Fried Fish/Shrimp

Deep Fried Scallops

Linguine with Clam Sauce

Cod fish balls in tomato sauce

Marinated Eel

Baccala

Whiting

Kale patties (baked or fried)

During dinner we were all drinking wine. Hey it's an Italian thing! Ha-ha

I'm not really a big fan of it so that's why I only drink it with the family.

It was nice to have both my families together for the holiday.

"So Lyle…how was school going before the holiday?" I asked my little brother.

"it's sucks…its school Claire not a party" Lyle said

"well what classes you taking this year?"

"AP Geometry—Sanderson, AP English –Ricci, AP Biology—McMac, AP US History—Brady, PE—Boyd, and Honor Band—DiMario." He said

"wow…all majors in one semester no wonder your semester sucked." I said

"Well no one warned me that I could split it into fall/spring until Halloween. At least in the spring all I have are electives" he explained.

"Lyle…do you go to Union Wells High School in Odessa?" Peter asked

"Yeah, I love it there…don't get me wrong it's hard as all hell but it's great." Lyle answered Peter

We continued to chat through dinner and then after dinner we went into the Living room and Nathan declared that since it was my first Christmas as a Petrelli that I was to place the Angel on top of the tree.

Nathan left in search of the step ladder since the tree in the living room rivals the one in Rockefeller Center. Ok not really but it's about 15 ft. tall (Rockefeller Center's tree is like 100) I guess it must be a Petrelli thing.

He came back with a 14 ft ladder and set it up next to the tree and Heidi Handed me the angel. I climbed up the ladder and gracefully placed the angel on top of the tree. Nathan threw the switch and the whole tree lit up and the whole room clapped. When I got down to the ground Peter helped Nathan carry the ladder back to the storage closet.

"alright boys time for bed or Santa is not gonna come tonight." Heidi said and she ushered the boys towards the stairs

"But mom Claire is still up." The boys argued

"Claire is also 17 years old." She fired back and pushed the kids up the stairs.

"Alright fine, but make sure that you leave carrots for the reindeer and cookies and milk for Santa." The boys told her.

"I will make sure that there are plenty of snacks for Santa and the boys." She said as the boys made it up stairs.

Once she was sure the boys were in their rooms she came back to the living room

I was talking with my family and was getting ready to say good-bye.

"Now Noah, Sandra, we expect you all to be here early for Santa's presents and for the big breakfast." Heidi said coming over to us.

"What time would you like us here?" Sandra (Mom) asked

"The boys will get up at 7: 30 to open presents." Heidi said

"We'll be here" Sandra replied

I walked my family towards the door, and we said our goodbyes.

I came back to the living room afterwards.

"alright time to decorate the floor." Peter said

"Decorate the Floor?" I asked

"put the presents under the tree…Santa came early but he didn't want the boys to see em" Nathan said

We all walked over to storage closet by the basement stairs Nathan removed the pad lock of the top of the door. We opened the door and saw that room was full up floor to ceiling with Presents.

Nathan, Heidi, Angela, Peter, and I started to grab items and bring em into the living room and place them under the tree

"Put them into piles of which person they belong to." Angela directed she wanted hers towards the back by the wall and then Nathan, than Heidi, then me, than the Boys, then Peter. They weren't kidding when they said they wanted to decorate the floor. Everything was apparently color coded. Angela's wrapping paper was Red, Nathan was Blue, Heidi's wrapping paper was purple with pink. I was gold and silver, The boys were green and Blue, and finally Peter was Bronze.

After all the presents were under the tree I went upstairs and grabbed all the presents that I had bought and wrapped. I had to place them in a box in order to carry them down stairs.

(A/N: Hey these are rich people, Claire gets a very large allowance (100/week) that she hasn't use a whole lot of so that is how she can afford to buy elaborate gifts and a lot of em)

I got Nathan:

Bill Clinton's Book

The Concert for New York DVD

The Concert for New York CD

The Soprano's Complete Series on DVD

A New briefcase with NP engraved on it

100 dollar gift card to Barnes & Noble

I bought Angela:

A wallet from Louis Vuitton

Sunglass from Louis Vuitton

150 dollar gift certificate to Macy's

75 dollar gift card to Sephora

I bought Heidi:

Rachel Ray's Cookbook

An Apron with Heidi scripted on it

150 gift certificate to Williams & Sonoma

Rachel Ray's Autograph

The boys each got:

150 gift certificates to F.A.O Swartz

A laser tag set one in Green and one in Red

Peter got:

The I-pod Touch

100 I-tunes Gift card

Complete Gilmore Girls Series (A/N: hahah just b/c milo was on G.G)

3 New Scrubs

A new Stethoscope

A penlight

My mom & Dad

250 dollar gift certificate to Pier One

Mom got a create your own cookbook…its something we did every year

Dad got a 3rd generation I-pod Nano & 50 giftcard

Lyle got:

An I-phone

A digital camera

And a 25 dollar I-tunes gift card

I didn't spend a lot on the My Family because I didn't know I was gonna see them for Christmas and I was gonna ship it all to them.

I got down stairs and walked into the living room with all the presents and started putting things under the tree.

"Damn Claire you went all out." Nathan said

"Well Christmas is my favorite time of year…everything's decorated people are on their best behavior…and this year snow…so I wanted to let everyone know how happy I am." I told them and then I placed my families stuff in front of the tree because their was no room underneath the tree.

"Well I'm Glad to see you happy pumpkin."

"thanks dad" I said

"Hey Claire can you come help me in the kitchen…I need to bake cookies for Santa" Heidi asked me

"yeah I'll be right there" I said grabbing the box and taking it to the trash room.

Once I got to the kitchen Peter was sitting at the counter talking with Heidi.

"So Peter what cookies do you feel like eating this year?" Heidi asked him

"Chocolate chip cookies with vanilla/chocolate swirl chips."

"oh I'm sorry Claire…it's just that every year the kids want Santa to eat cookies and well Angela doesn't want to gain calories, Nathan says it will mess up his apatite and I just don't feel like eating cookies after making them, so the only one left is Peter." Heidi explained

"and he is also the one who writes the letter from Santa thanking us for the cookies." She added

"Ha-ha…Really?" I asked him

"Hey it's the one fun thing that I get to do as a Petrelli, let me have my fun" Peter replied

After the cookies were made, Heidi place 3 on a little saucer and poured a glass of milk and then walked them over to the end table next to the fire. She handed Peter a piece of paper from the boys and a pen.

"Now remember, you have to make sure that the boys can't identify your handwriting" Heidi warned him.

We all walked into the living room and sat down to talk. Peter sat in the lazyboy next the fire place eating the cookies and drinking the milk. After he was finished he started to write on the note that the boys left for "Santa"

We stayed up for a little while and then everyone went upstairs for bed, but I stayed on the couch talking with "Santa" till I fell asleep.

TBC…

AN//:

Wikipedia (I know not the most reliable source but hey everything I learned I learned from wikipedia …haha…not)

So what did you think? I know I have this story listed as a Paire Mature Fic, but I just haven't found the right timeline to make one…I feel like they are gonna kiss for the first time in the next chapter, and then again in the following chapter. But maybe after they kiss it will start to get intimate

Wikipedia


	6. Merry Fisticuffs Pt 3

Previously on Heroes

"Hey it's the one fun thing that I get to do as a Petrelli, let me have my fun" Peter replied

After the cookies were made, Heidi place 3 on a little saucer and poured a glass of milk and then walked them over to the end table next to the fire. She handed Peter a piece of paper from the boys and a pen.

"Now remember, you have to make sure that the boys can't identify your handwriting" Heidi warned him.

We all walked into the living room and sat down to talk. Peter sat in the lazyboy next the fire place eating the cookies and drinking the milk. After he was finished he started to write on the note that the boys left for "Santa"

We stayed up for a little while and then everyone went upstairs for bed, but I stayed on the couch talking with "Santa" till I fell asleep.

Tonight on Heroes

Merry Fisticuffs Pt. 3 Christmas day

6:45 Peter came over and woke me up. I was lying on the couch still in my dress from last night with a blanket over me.

"Claire…wake up sweetie." He said slightly shaking my shoulder.

I moaned… "what time is it" stirring and slowly opening my eyes

"it's a quarter to 7 go get changed you don't want people to tell you to see you in your formal wear…it's frowned upon in the Petrelli Family." He said removing the blanket and grabbing my hands to pull me up.

Once I was standing he walked me over to the stairs and up to my room. We walked into my room and I went to my closet to get changed

Peter sat on my bed wearing red boxers with reindeers on them with snow and a white t-shirt and red slippers and a red plaid robe.

"what should I be wearing?" I asked I have never been to a Petrelli family Christmas

"Pajamas or casual dress?" Peter said and then he laid back on my bed. I put my dress on a hanger and then I grabbed a pair of red & Pink stripped pajama pants, a sports bra, a white wife beater, socks, pink slippers, and a pink robe and came out of the closet to find a sleeping peter.

"Peter Petrelli, If I have to be awake then so do you!" I said climbing on the bed, but as I went to grab his shirt to pull him up I tripped and ended up lip to lip with Peter.

He woke up instantly

"Claire? What are you doing?" he asked sitting upright

"Sorry…I tripped on my robe as I climbed on my bed, I didn't mean for it to happen." I apologized climbing off the bed and backing away from Peter.

"Claire it's ok" he said with a grin on his face.

"No it's not ok." I told him

"why isn't it ok?" he asked

"Because… I've been in love with you since you bumped into me in the halls of Union Wells."

"…if you want to know the truth…I have been in love with you too." He said getting off the bed and coming over to me.

"really?" I asked. Because I wasn't sure he felt the same way

"really" He said and pulled me by the neck to kiss me. He pulled me by my waiste against him and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed that way for a good 5 minutes before we broke away. We had heard running in the halls which meant that the boys were up, and also that everyone else would be up.

Peter and I straightened out our clothes and headed down stairs

When we got down stairs the doorbell rang and that meant that my family was here

I went to go and let them in, and then I stepped to the side so they could come in.

"Merry Christmas Mom!" I said hugging them all they had bags and bags full of Christmas presents.

"Merry Christmas Claire-Bear" my father said.

"Merry Christmas Claire" Lyle

"Come in we are in the living room" I said grabbing bags to help them carrying them into the living room.

We walked into the living room and saw Simon & Monty over by the note from Santa.

"Look Santa left us a message." Simon said and I locked eyes with Peter and smiled

"What does it say Simon?" Nathan & Heidi asked

DEAR SANTA,

IT'S SIMON & MONTY AGAIN

HOPE YOU ENJOY THE COOKIES AND WE HOPE THAT THE REINDEER LIKE THE CAROTS.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

SIMON & MONTY

DEAR SIMON & MONTY,

THANKS FOR THE COOKIES! CHOCOLATE CHIP ARE MY FAVORITE, THE REINDEER LOVED THE CAROTS. THANK YOU FOR REMEMBER THEM AS WELL AS ME THIS YEAR.

MERRY CHRISTMAS, I HOPE YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU WISHED FOR.

SANTA

After the boys read the note to all of us we all sat down on the floor as everyone prepared to open presents.

"Sandra, Noah we would like for you to open yours first." Heidi said grabbing the gift bags from behind the tree. Each bag was huge, they each had a name tag on it.

The Silver one was Noah

The Gold one was Sandra

& the Green one was Lyle

I didn't even know that Heidi & Nathan had gotten anything for my family

They opened their presents and my mom ended up with cookbook, muffin pans, cookie sheets, a pizza pan, an apron, two silicon spatulas & a pizza cutter.

Dad ended up with

A Brief case with NB on it (someone stole my idea)

A Mac Laptop

A suit

A tie

Dress Shoes

A dress Shirt

Socks

A pen

Credentials for Petrelli Campaign office

Lyle got

A Mac desktop

The Dalton School pants

The Dalton School Sweater

The Dalton School Shirt

The Dalton School Socks

Dress shoes

150 F.A.O Swartz gift certificate

"There is another gift over here" Nathan said walking over to my family and handing them a folder & a Box

"what's this?" My Mom asked

"We want to thank you for raising my daughter. You certainly have a done a great job in my absence. We know that your home in Odessa no longer exist and that you live in Costa Verde now, but we want you to be closer to Claire. So please say that you will move to New York." Nathan pleaded

My dad accepted the folder and box

Inside it had a deed to townhouse in Manhattan, a picture of the house it looked like a smaller version of the house from the nanny, the enrollment papers for Lyle to attend The Dalton School. The Title to a Cadillac Escalade.

My dad opened the box and inside was 3 sets of house keys and 2 sets of keys to the Cadillac.

I Cried. I was so happy. My family was going to be all around me. I jumped up and hugged Nathan

"Thanks Dad" I said while crying.

"Your welcome Pumpkin" He said and turned to his attention back to my Father.

"Yes, We will move to New York" Sandra replied…I feel weird calling her Sandra, since she was the woman who raised me.

A few minutes later the boys started to whine so we let them dig into their presents.

I handed the gifts that I had bought for my family to them

"these aren't nothing compared to everything that just happened, but I hope you like it." I told them handing them each their piles

My mom & Dad

250 dollar gift certificate to Pier One

Mom got a create your own cookbook…its something we did every year

Dad got a 3rd generation I-pod Nano & 50 gift card

Lyle got:

An I-phone

A digital camera

And a 25 dollar I-tunes gift card

"Thanks kiddo … we love it" my parents got up and hugged me.

"Yeah, Thanks Claire, I didn't even know that the I-phone was even out yet." Lyle replied

"it's not…so don't break it. Haha" I told him

After my family opened all their stuff, I handed out the rest of the pile of stuff that I bought for the Petrelli Clan.

"Okay, I want to give out the rest of the presents that got for you guys" I said. All the presents that I brought down last night got mixed up so I had to resort them.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Heidi, Peter, Simon, Simon, Peter, Grand mom, Grand mom, Dad, Peter, Grand mom, Dad, Dad, Heidi, Heidi, Peter, Grand mom, Peter, Monty, Monty, Peter, Peter, Peter" I said as I placed them in piles and then sliding them in the appropriate person.

About an another hour later everything was opened and Peter and I decided to clean up the wrapping paper, of course we had to take a picture of the mess, so that the floor didn't look like a garbage room at a toy factory.

"I'm Gonna grab some trash bags from the kitchen." I said and left the living room only to return a couple of minutes later with the trash bags in hand.

Peter and I had the room cleaned within 10 minutes and then we both headed off towards the trash room on our return we got stuck under the mistletoe

"o0o0oh uncle Peter, and Claire are under the Mistletoe…kiss you two" Simon said

"Uh? Huh?" I said

"you two kiss" Simon said

"Simon!" Nathan yelled

"what that's the rule…whoever stands under the mistletoe has to kiss." Simon said

"well Simon Says" Peter said and lent in to kiss me

AN:// so what do you think?


	7. Happy New Years Indeed

Previously on Heroes

Peter and I had the room cleaned within 10 minutes and then we both headed off towards the trash room on our return we got stuck under the mistletoe

"o0o0oh uncle Peter, and Claire are under the Mistletoe…kiss you two" Simon said

"Uh? Huh?" I said

"you two kiss" Simon said

"Simon!" Nathan yelled

"what that's the rule…whoever stands under the mistletoe has to kiss." Simon said

"well Simon Says" Peter said and lent in to kiss me

_Warning: This episode of Heroes contains materials not suitable for all viewers, Viewer discretion is advised. _

Tonight on Heroes

Kiss Me at Midnight

Petrelli's New Years Eve Party

The Petrelli's

Petrelli Mansion

New York

It was 10:45 on December 31, New Years Eve for all of you who have been living under a rock.

I was experiencing my first New Year's in New York. It's definitely a lot different than those in Odessa. For one, New Year's is an hour ahead, and Costa Verde is 3 hours difference.

Peter and I have been spending a lot of "quality" time together since Christmas. To the casual eye we were just friends and Uncle/Niece, behind close doors we were so much more. We have not taken it above second base, because we want to take it slow…it's new for the both of us and we don't know how it will be taken if anyone saw us… it would be death to Pete and I.

I grabbed Peter and we ran up stairs, the Petrelli's New Years Party going on in the living room and in the Gardens so no one will notice that we are gone.

We went to his room because his room over looks the gardens, and has a view of the sky line. We wanted to be able to be alone, and still be able to see the fireworks. When we got in to his room we locked the door, and then we walked over to the doors to the balcony and swung them open, and then we ran over and jumped on the bed.

I love when we can hang by ourselves.

We don't have a lot of it though.

Most people when they see us together they decide they want to tag along, so most of our time together is in the night time.

I usually come to his room and we lay down and talk and grope and then we fall asleep and then I wake up at 5:30 to go back to my room and get ready for the day before me. Peter stays asleep until 7:00.

"Peter…I love you." I said

"I love you too Claire." Peter said.

I kissed him and he pulled me closer. I loved being fleshed up against him. He crawled on top of me, gently pushing me into the bed. I reached up and grabbed his tie to untie it. I flung his tie across the room, and then I reached for his suit jacket and began peeling it off his shoulders.

He pulled the straps of my dress down and then lifted me up slightly just enough to unzip the back of my dress. He pulled down my dress, leaving me in my bra, underwear, and pantyhose.

I reached up and unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it off of him. He unclasped the back of my strapless bra and then he pulled the offensive fabric away. He sat up on his knees to remove the pantyhose and my panties in one swift motion. While he was doing that I reached for the belt buckle on his pants and removed his belt. His belt joined his tie across the room. I unbuttoned his pants, flipping him over so that he was lying on the bed. I began to pull his pants off but was stopped by his shoes; I climbed off the bed to pull his dress shoes off. Once his shoes were off I pulled the socks of and then yanked the pants off his legs. I then crawled back up onto the bed over him.

"I guess this answers the question of Boxers or Briefs, but I prefer commando" I said staring at his hardening pole in his boxers.

"Well then do something about it." He said pulling me down to kiss him.

I pulled away just to pull his boxers down, and then he flipped us over.

"Are you sure about this Claire?" He asked as he started to kiss all the way down my jaw line to my collarbone. He bit my collarbone, and then went to my neck and started to suck, he wanted to mark me. I wanted him to mark me. I guess that is why it did not fade away instantaneously.

"Yes…Make love to me Peter."

"Oh God, Claire..." Peter murmured as he slowly plunged into me and then thrusted up fast and calculated to break my hymen. Once he broke my hymen he stopped to allow me to grow accustomed to his sheer size. Peter was big, and completely filled me to the point were I felt I was a part of Peter's Soul. "I Love you Peter" his response was to kiss me and cup my cheek gently. "You are so beautiful." I moaned and then clenched around him as a message that I was ready for him.

He began thrusting, slowly, to make sure that I was not in any pain. I pulled his head down so that I could kiss him. At that moment we were conjoined like 2 Lego blocks or 1 complete person for those who don't like the Lego analogy. Each thrust brought us closer and finally we heard the count down to New Years begin

"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1…Happy New Year!!" the count down was like a countdown to our climax because he and I both hit our release at Midnight. When our release hit we kissed, talk about a kiss at mid night I'll never forget this night. Peter was shooting jets upon jets of his seed into my womb. My unprotected womb, might I add. I don't care if anything happens at least it will be with someone who loves me as much as I love him.

The fireworks were going off in the background and this night was absolutely perfect. We stayed conjoined for the rest of the night. We ignored all knocks on Peter's door. We went a couple of more rounds during the night, it turns out that a certain little piece of flesh inside me decided it wanted to be a part of me forever. How much does it suck that I will forever be a virgin?

"Peter, you know…I want you to know that I don't regret any of this. I just want to be honest here. We didn't use a condom, and I am not on the pill." I said and he began to get a look of panick.

"Oh my God Claire, I'm such an idiot, I should have thought about protection. I'm a nurse for goodness sake. I'm so sorry, baby please forgive me." He pleaded

"Peter I am ready for what ever is thrown our way…I don't regret anything, If we happen to become parents from this perfect night than it will be all worth it…Peter I love you" I said and he kissed me.

"I still should have thought about protection." He said and kissed me again

"your always trying to be my hero aren't you?" I asked him and kissed him

"I'll always be your Hero." He said kissing me

AN://What do you think? This was my first attempt at writing a LOVE scene


	8. Time Continues with Physics

Previously on Heroes

"Peter, you know…I want you to know that I don't regret any of this. I just want to be honest here. We didn't use a condom, and I am not on the pill." I said and he began to get a look of panick.

"Oh my God Claire, I'm such an idiot, I should have thought about protection. I'm a nurse for goodness sake. I'm so sorry, baby please forgive me." He pleaded

"Peter I am ready for what ever is thrown our way…I don't regret anything, If we happen to become parents from this perfect night than it will be all worth it…Peter I love you" I said and he kissed me.

"I still should have thought about protection." He said and kissed me again

"your always trying to be my hero aren't you?" I asked him and kissed him

"I'll always be your Hero." He said kissing me

Tonight on Heroes

Petrelli Mansion

New York

Peter & Claire

It's been over a month since that night on New Years Eve. We have been together every chance we can get.

I have 4 months until graduation, and 3 months until Prom. The Family is going to go on a vacation and are going to be leaving me behind since its my senior year and I have SATs coming up.

Nathan, Heidi, Angela, Simon & Monty are leaving tomorrow morning, Friday, it's Thursday night, 6:45 pm. Simon and Monty Have a week off for Parent conferences, Nathan scheduled them for 8:30 am for Simon & 9:30 for Monty.

I am sitting at my desk underneath a mountain of homework, and a paper on my computer. I have to complete a complete chapter review of Calculus, a 10 page paper on Congress; I have to outline 4 chapters in Physics, a 15 page paper on Sylvia Plath. Due Tomorrow. Being a Senior Sucks!

There was a knock on the Door.

"who is it?" I asked while typing on my computer

"It's Peter can I come?" he asked

"get your ass in here" I said looking from my computer screen to the textbook and back to the computer screen.

"what are you doin?" He asked coming into the room and seeing me frantically working through my homework. He came over and sat on the edge of my bed next to me.

"The Lovely Dalton School has made sure that I will not have a life for the rest of Senior Year." I said continuing to look from my textbook to my computer.

"what do you mean?" he asked

"I have to outline 4 chapters in Physics, I have to write a 10 page paper on Congress, Complete a chapter review in Calculus, and a 15 page paper on Sylvia Plath. All due…Tomorrow. Just enough to make sure I have gray hair, and crows feet by the time I'm 21." I turned and gave him a kiss and then I turned back to my computer.

"How much have you gotten done?" he asked

"about halfway through the 3rd chapter outline for physics" I told him while typing into the computer

"Hey come here." He said grabbing my left arm and pulling on it.

"Babe I can't….I have to much work to do." I said pulling back my arm back and flipping the page in the book, and typing like a maniac

"Hey come on, I can help you, just come here for a minute." He said grabbing my left arm and pulling me up from my desk chair and down on to his lap.

"Hey come on Peter, I have a ton of stuff to do. I Promise this weekend you and I are not leaving the bedroom for more than 3 minutes." I kissed him

"Ok how about this…I can stop time and you and I can both do your homework, and then you and I can finish the rest of the night, and you can still get a full nights sleep." He said while kissing my neck.

"alrighty then…well then stop time for me lover boy" I said pulling his head away from my neck and kissing him.

He stopped time for me, and then he and I finished all the work I had compiled it took us what would have been 4 am. I am so lucky that I a boyfriend who is willing to stop time and help me with my homework.

He reset time and it was only 7:15

"I'm Starving; let's go grab something to eat." I told him and stood up from my desk.

"as long as whatever we have to drink with it does not have caffeine. I want to be able to go to bed after dinner." Peter said following me out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"what do you feel like eating?" I asked him as I walked over to the freezer when I reached for the handle I felt a pair of arms wrap around me

"Anything that is quick to make, cause im really fucking tired. I haven't had to pull an all nighter like this since my Senior Year of College."

"How about hot pockets…quick cook time minimum clean up." I said grabbing the box of meatball hot pockets and opened the box opened the wrappers popped them in the metal holders and popped them on the plate and then set the timer

"I'll get us something to drink." He said walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out 2 bottles of water.

I grabbed 2 napkins and walked over to the table. Then I went back over to the microwave to get our dinner out. I grabbed the plate and walked over to the table and we both grabbed our hot pocket and began to devour them.

Nathan and Heidi walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you two we were just looking for you. We wanted to go over our trip itinerary with you. We will be leaving from the Parent teacher conferences and heading to the airport. Our flight leaves at 2:15 and we will be in San Francisco until the Next Monday, not the one that is coming up but the one after this. If you should need to get a hold of us all of the contact information will be posted on the frige. You guys look tired what happened?" My dad asked us after he gave us the score of what was to happen

"She had a large amount of homework to do, and it was gonna take her all night to do it so I stopped time for her to do it." Peter said obviously not in the mood, and too tired, to lie to his big brother.

"I don't condone cheating Claire, but how much work did you have to do?" My dad asked

"4 outlines, 1 chapter review, a 10 pg paper and a 15 pg paper." I said and then finished my dinner and quickly drank down the bottle of water.

"Geez, what do they expect you to get smart in 1 day?" Heidi asked me.

"Aparently so…what time is it for you two?" My dad asked

"4:45 am" I told him as I yawned

"Well get up to bed. Have fun while we are away, but not too much, remember your Uncle Peter is going to be watching you." My dad said

"geez 8 pm and were going to bed how sad is that?" peter asked me as we went up the stairs.

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight" Peter said following me into my room.

"Your going to have to be invisible tonight though…we are going to bed early we don't know who might come in while were sleeping, and rat us out." I told him pulling him towards my closet

"alright." He said

"now, which pajamas?" I asked pulling out a Victoria Secret's mid thigh nightgown and a I also pulled out a pair of boxers with a wife beater.

"this skimpy little number" he said pulling the others away from me and throwing the rest on to a shelf.

"and was the rationale to your decision." I asked beginning to pull the nightie off the hanger and then handing it to him.

I stripped and soon found that I had a little helper with the removal of my clothing.

"easy access to you" he told me kissing me deeply when he was back at face level

He place the nightie on me and pulled me to the bed.

"well baby, easy access or not I am too tired to be standing let alone having a heavy make out session with my boyfriend." I told him

"what are you insinuating? That I would try something?" He asked

"No, because you know if you ever did anything like that you'd be dead." I told him.

"You can't kill a Hero"

…TBC…

AN:// I am not anyway connected to "The Dalton School" In New York City. Any defamatory remarks on my behalf were not meant in any malicious way. If I have offended anyone with any comments in this story (specifically this Chapter) I am completely sorry.


	9. The Future and How we got there

Previously on Heroes

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight" Peter said following me into my room.

"Your going to have to be invisible tonight though…we are going to bed early we don't know who might come in while were sleeping, and rat us out." I told him pulling him towards my closet

"alright." He said

"now, which pajamas?" I asked pulling out a Victoria Secret's mid thigh nightgown and a I also pulled out a pair of boxers with a wife beater.

"this skimpy little number" he said pulling the others away from me and throwing the rest on to a shelf.

"and was the rationale to your decision." I asked beginning to pull the nightie off the hanger and then handing it to him.

I stripped and soon found that I had a little helper with the removal of my clothing.

"easy access to you" he told me kissing me deeply when he was back at face level

He place the nightie on me and pulled me to the bed.

"well baby, easy access or not I am too tired to be standing let alone having a heavy make out session with my boyfriend." I told him

"what are you insinuating? That I would try something?" He asked

"No, because you know if you ever did anything like that you'd be dead." I told him.

"You can't kill a Hero"

Tonight on Heroes

"You can't kill a Hero?" I asked him pulling him on top of me.

"You can't kill me, remember I have your power" he told me, and then kissed my neck, I moaned and then involuntarily yawned

"It's time … -- he kissed me

"for you…-- kissed me again

"to go… --again he kissed me

"to sleep…--he kissed me

"I'll try but you keep--- I kissed him

"Distracting me from – kissed him again

"Sleeping—he kissed me

He rolled over so that he was lying next to me, we turned on our sides and he spooned me, and wrapped his arms around me. I felt a familiar tingling sensation which could have only been Peter turning invisible. Shortly after I fell into a deep sleep

Some time in the future

Peter & Claire Petrelli

"Come on Claire…you can do it…One more push and you'll be a mother." Peter told me as I was lying on the bed at Peter's apartment.

"ugh….I HATE YOU…YOU DID THIS TO ME." I said while I was pushing

"Come on Claire just one more push and you'll bring our baby into this world" Peter said

I pushed as hard as I could, it was not easy let me tell you…I did not have any drugs to ease my pain.

"Come on baby…Your almost there" he said and then we heard the scream of our child and I slumped against the bed. Too tired and too sore to sit up again.

"You did It…Claire?" He asked me

"yeah, is it a boy or a girl?" I asked

"Mommy, why don't you take a look?" he said and began to wrap the baby up in a blanket. I sat up as he wrapped part of the umbilical cord with shoe lace and cut the cord with a pair of scissors. He grabbed an eye dropper and proceeded to clean our baby's mouth out

"Welcome to the world…Lorelai Victoria Petrelli" I said as Peter handed her to me

"We have to get her to the hospital to have her checked out and get her birth certificate" Peter told me.

"do we have to?" I asked scared about people wanting to take her away from me.

"Yeah…we can have Mohinder meet us that way he can file the paper work" Peter told me taking Lorelai from me, after he laid down next to me.

A half an hour later Peter and I were on our way to the hospital, Mohinder told us he would meet us there.

Mohinder knew about our specific situation and promised he would examine her and issue her Birth certificate.

"Claire, Peter Come with me" Mohinder said meeting us at the door and ushering us to the elevator

"is it a boy or a girl?" Mohinder asked us

"it's a girl" He responded beaming

"what time was she born?" Mohinder asked

"9:49 am" I told him smiling proud

We walked into an exam room and Mohinder told me he needed to make sure I am healthy after the delivery. After he examined Lori, he examined me.

He Properly closed off Lori's umbilical cord and then he measured her, weighed her.

"Okay, she is 7 pounds 3 ounces and 23 inches long. Hazel Eyes, blonde hair" Mohinder told us

"What is her name?" he asked me

"Lorelai Victoria Petrelli" I told him

"How do you spell all of that ?" Mohinder asked

"L

O

R

E

L

A

I

V

I

C

T

O

R

I

A

P

E

T

R

E

L

L

I"

Peter told him as I climbed off the table and began to dress again.

"I'll Be back in a minute with her birth Certificate" Mohinder said as he left the room. Peter and I walked over to Lorelai's Bassinet and stared at her.

"Imagine that…we created her." I told him

"out of thin air" He told me chuckling

True to his word, Mohinder came back 10 minutes later with a 5 pieces of paper.

1 was Lorelai's Birth certificate, and the others were hers and mine examine results.

Peter and I looked at the birth certificate

Date of Birth: December 19, 2009

Time of Birth: 9:49 am

Subject Name: Lorelai Victoria Petrelli

Sex: Female

Mother: Elizabeth Claire Petrelli 19

Father: Peter Anthony Petrelli 29

Parental Marital Status: Married

City of Birth: Manhattan, New York

"You can take her home now." Mohinder told us I held onto the papers as Peter picked up our precious little parcel from her bassinet.

We were home 30 minutes later, and I was exhausted. I had been up all night with labor pains. 19 hours of labor with this little angel.

"welcome home Lori" peter said placing her into her bassinet by our bed. I climbed in and soon was fast asleep. Peter went and grabbed a camera, and he took pictures of me sleeping and pictures of Lori.

I woke up an hour later to the sounds of Lori screaming. She was hungry.

"waky waky mommy…Lori here is hungry" Peter said picking her up an bringing her to me.

I took off the strap to my tank top and lowered one side so that Lori could eat.

"I love you Claire" He told me after he took a picture of me feeding Lori.

"Must you take a picture of this?" I asked referring to me breast feeding our daughter.

"what, a picture of my wife feeding my daughter? Yes, I want to document every moment of my daughters life." He said and then went and got the tripod for his camera and set it up he then set the automatic timer for the picture and then came over and sat on the same side as Lori. He and I looked at each other and then down at Lori, and as we did the picture snapped.

"Our first Family Portrait" Peter said

"Maybe you can do another one when my breast is actually inside of my shirt" I asked laughing.

"Deal" he said

Return to the Present

It was 7:05 and I had exactly 20 minutes before school started and I have a half hour commute, and I am still in bed.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring, and feather touches on my neck.

I got up and shut off the clock, and then freaked out. I threw on my uniform and then threw all of my books into my back pack.

"Peter I need you to fly me to school" I said reaching out for an invisible person. When I put my hand out I came in contact with his neck.

"get ready, and hold on tight." He said grabbing onto my waist, and then turned us invisible and we were flying.

We got to school 5 minutes later, he flew us into the Starbucks bathroom across the street we materialized and then walked out separately. Me first and then Peter.

"Claire, remember what you promised me…you start paying when you get back home" he said walking out of the coffee shop and I went to the school, and he headed towards the subway.

I got into school, dropped my books off at my locker grabbed what I needed and then went to my classes. I was attentive through all of my classes, and then I raced home.

Peter met me at the door.

"time for you to start that weekend you promised me." He said grabbing me by the neck and slamming his face against mine.

We ran up stairs as fast as we could and I threw on the radio and "Bed" by J. Holiday came on.

_Uh huh, uh huh, bed, bed, bed, bed  
Put you to bed, bed, bed, bed  
Put you to bed, bed, bed, bed  
Girl change into that Victoria's Secret thing that I like  
Alright, Okay_

"Yeah…woman you better change into that little Victoria Secret thing you had on last night" Peter said

_Tonight your having me your way  
Perfume, spray it there  
Put our love in the air  
Now put me right next to you  
Fittin' to raise the temp in the room  
First rub my back like you do  
Right there, uh-uh, right there uh  
You touch me like you care  
Now stop  
& Let me repay for the week that  
you been through  
Working that 9-5 and staying cute like you do  
oh, oh, oh_

_I love it (I love it)  
You love it (You love it)  
Every time (Every time)  
We touchin (We touchin)  
I want it (I want it)  
You want it (You want it)  
I'll see you (I'll see you)  
In the morning (In the morning)_

_Wanna put my fingers through your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
& love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryin to put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then I'ma rock your body  
Turn you over  
Love is a war  
I'm your soldier  
Touchin you like it's our first time  
I'mma put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_

_I'm staring at you while you sleep  
Irreplaceable beauty  
Pull my face up in your neck & breathe (awww breathe)  
Take you into my senses  
Wake up, it's time to finish  
Round two, It's round two  
Matter of fact it's closer to three  
She like, "How long I been sleep?"  
Shorty, kisses turn into the sweetest dreams  
Like give it to me  
& I can feel her tell me  
My angel this is wonderful_

We stayed in bed the rest of the night mimicking the words of this song.

A/N://I am not sure what all birth certificates look like


End file.
